


The Way You Work

by proscum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Major Make Out Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proscum/pseuds/proscum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin watch a movie and make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Work

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. But either way, enjoy.

"Popcorn or crisps?" Gavin called from the kitchen. Michael rolled his eyes at the British term.

"I'll take _chips_." He called back reproachfully. In all honesty, he would rather have popcorn, but he felt it necessary to correct Gavin.  Michael slipped his copy of _Looper_ into Gavin's Blu-ray player and walked back over to the couch where his messy haired boyfriend was sitting with a bag of popcorn. He sat on the other side of the bag and looked up at the brunette curiously. "I said chips."

Gavin popped a kernel in his mouth. "You just wanted to correct me." He said with a smirk. They had been together for seven months, been friends for sixteen months, and by this point Gavin knew Michael too well. 

As the movie started, Michael picked up the bag of buttery kernels and scooted closer to Gavin who was already gluing his eyes to the TV. They'd watch this movie together six times. _Six times_. And although he'd never admit it, he was getting pretty tired of seeing Joseph Gordon-Levitt on Gav's flat screen TV. But if this was what made Gav happy, it made him happy.

 

It was about twenty minutes in when Gavin realized Michael had been staring at him. "What?" He questioned as Michael smiled. 

"You're lip syncing the dialog." Gavin blushed. He hadn't even realized what he'd been doing. Apparently he'd seen the movie one to many times. He turned his body to fully face his boyfriend.

"Are you bored?" He asked. Michael turned his head, eyebrows raised.

"Are _you_ bored?" He echoed. Gavin rolled his eyes and shook his head in the positive. It was a complete lie, he could watch this movie 24/7 and never get bored of it, but he could tell when Michael was bored. Again, Gavin just knew Michael too well. So, he set the half-full bag of popcorn on the carpeted floor and swung his left leg over Michael's thighs, straddling him. Michael grinned up at him, eyebrows still raised.

"You? Bored of _Looper_?" Michael asked mockingly. Gavin nodded and leaned down to press his lips against his lovers. 

 

It was no secret that Michael loved Gavin's lips. He loved their rosy color, their softness, and when necessary, their strength. He loved the way they worked pressed against his own. The rhythm of them and the noises that escaped them. Every word, every groan, every moan, every tiny little squeak turned him on. 

So, when those same lips met his neck. He just about lost it then and there. He tilted his head back and let out a small moan. Gavin smiled against his neck and continued trailing it with small, tender kisses. Michael's hands trailed softly down Gavin's spine and rested on his hips. He toyed with the hem of his shirt, running his thumb under the fabric and feeling the smooth, warm skin. 

 

Gavin's mouth opened at the cold contact of skin and he let out a shaky breath. When he composed himself again, he started gently biting and licking Michael's neck causing various groans and moans from his lover. Even an occasional squeak. Gavin rested his teeth softly on the Michael's shoulder and trailed them up to the top of his neck right below his jaw were he left a small, brazen hickey. Michael gasped at the sensation and pulled Gavin's lips back up to his own.

 

They were both hard at this point. Michael separated their lips only to remove Gavin's shirt and Gavin to do the same. Michael tensed his grip on Gavin's hips and started to lift him up. Gavin giggled as Michael lifted him up and laid him on the couch. He climbed on top of Gav and continued their everlasting kiss which eventually became a tongue war. Once Michael had won, he started to unbutton Gavin's jeans, not breaking the kiss once. Gavin's hand ran through the curls on top of his lovers head as he struggled to pull off his jeans, laughing when Michael started cussing about how he shouldn't even be wearing skinny jeans anyways. 

Once, they were both just in their boxers, Gavin smiled. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too." 

Micheal reached down to the hem of Gav's boxers and snapped the elastic. Gavin rolled his eyes and once again connected their lips.

Then, the door opened. 

"Hey, Gav- Oh, _OH_. Oh, my god, I'm so sorry." Geoff said and retreated back out the door as he realized what was happening.

Michael and Gavin looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh god."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a Mavin one shot, so I'd really appreciate feedback. (:


End file.
